Death Row
by Nessio
Summary: No hallé obstáculos al salir. Tomé un taxi mientras veía el casino hacerse pequeño, cerrando así una misión más.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Marvel Comics pertenecen a Disney (lamentablemente), solo los ocupo para esta historia con fines de entretenimiento sin afán de lucro, la trama es completamente mía, así como el OC que aparece, así que por favor, no me demanden**

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Death Row"

No era la primera vez que me veía forzado a tomar los cables de una subestación eléctrica para sacar ventaja. No es que fuera muy divertido, pero tenía mis motivos. Ese sujeto corría como el diablo, me estaba dando una paliza y francamente me cansé de ser humillado. Death Row tiene un límite; ese viene siendo un labio abierto y dos costillas a medio romper.

Tomé los cables llevándolos inmediatamente a mi pecho y, al instante, sentí como todo el daño recibido desaparecía, quedando completamente recuperado.

Mientras recargaba fuerzas, el chico veloz corrió en círculos alrededor mí. Era impresionante notar que, con el paso de los segundos, él se volvía más lento. Varios creerían que fue por que comenzaba a cansarse, pero no es así, redujo su velocidad solo a mi vista, por el hecho de que mis capacidades físicas se vieron ampliamente incrementadas con esa _recarga_.

El transformador explotó, dejando sin electricidad al edificio y, con ello, incrementando mis habilidades gracias a la energía liberada.

Al encenderse las luces rojas de emergencia comenzó la diversión. Resulta que el de cabello gris se abalanzó de frente a mí como si fuera un niño, con el puño levantado y una expresión fiera. No lo dudé dos veces, tomé postura para detener su golpe, lográndolo con suma facilidad.

Lo que sucedió después fue épico, intercambiamos una serie de golpes y patadas. No contaba con que era más fuerte que él y fue solo cuestión de tiempo para ganarle terreno, bastaron unos segundos para que quedara desmayado tras una llave al cuello.

Me apresuré a seguir con mi misión, que no era nada fácil: tenía que recuperar el casco de la armadura de Tony Stark y llevarlo Madripoor con mi cliente. Pero un nuevo obstáculo se puso en mi camino. Fue cuando descubrí que el hombre que estaba frente a mí parecía sacado de un cuento de princesas: era asquerosamente rubio, con un cabello que estaba a dos segundos de parecer oro y el atuendo al estilo medieval, con capa y todo.

Pero el tipo era todo lo contrario a un guerrero convencional. Llevaba un martillo, el cual utilizó para lanzármelo con mucha fuerza, me sentía confiado de mi superioridad física y traté de detenerlo con mis propias manos. Fallé miserablemente porque el martillo pesaba una infinidad y terminó impactando limpiamente en mi pecho, mandándome a volar el final del pasillo.

Enfurecí y me levanté del suelo, corrí con todas mis fuerzas sintiéndome como el chico de cabello gris y fui a plantarle un puñetazo justo en la mandíbula al rubio fortachón. Me sentí satisfecho porque logré descolocarlo, volví a golpearlo pero se alcanzó a cubrir. Era más férreo que el velocista, además de más fuerte.

Íbamos muy parejos y yo comenzaba a agotarme. Lo notaba ya que, con el correr del tiempo, sus embates me eran más difíciles de controlar. Lo que yo realmente no esperaba fue que ese tipo me impactara un rayo, uno muy fuerte a mi gusto.

Por segunda vez, en ese rato, mis heridas se vieron sanadas y mis fuerzas renovadas, a tal grado que nunca antes me había sentido tan fuerte. Reí de forma desenfrenada, era fantástico divisar que mis límites aun no eran probados, el poder recorría mis venas.

Observé como el rubio me miraba sorprendido supongo que esperaba cualquier resultado menos verme emerger de nuevo y con más fuerza aun.

Con una destreza sorprendente, incluso para mí, llegué frente a él solo para reventarle la nariz con la corona de mi cabeza. Dejó caer el martillo con pesadez, se tapó la cara con las manos y gritó adolorido.

No pensaba enfrascarme en otro combate. Aunque, debía admitir, no era mala idea vencerle, más no era mi estilo. Salí corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a donde se suponía estaba la oficina de Stark.

Al hallarla, procedí con cuidado, sabía que ese hombre era un genio y no pondría fácil la hazaña de extraer un casco de sus famosísimas armaduras. Entré con cautela. Para sorpresa mía, el buen Anthony Stark estaba cómodamente sentado en la silla tras su escritorio, recordándome peligrosamente a los capos con los que me había enfrentado en el pasado, siempre tan ostentoso y tan ególatra. Tenía el objeto de la desdicha, puesto en su cabeza, algo bastante raro, ya que sólo era el casco y no la armadura completa.

— ¿Qué esperas, Sebastian? ¿Qué te ataque para que me regreses los golpes? —preguntó con su usual tono altanero—. No te molestes. Sé a lo que vienes y aquí está –terminó su frase para quitarse el casco y dejarlo a mi entera disposición sobre su escritorio—. Tómalo y dile a Logan que haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para contener a los cazarrecompensas que están tras su cabeza.

Para esas alturas estaba anonadado, Tony sabía mi nombre, el de mi cliente. Además, aparentemente, conocía la razón por la que me había contratado. No dije nada, tomé el casco y salí corriendo a toda velocidad a una ubicación más segura.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Logan me había dado instrucciones claras: dejar el paquete escondido en la caja del retrete de ese casino. Supongo que por causa de la recompensa debía cuidarse de todo el mundo, incluso de mí.

Metí el casco en una bolsa negra junto a una nota con lo que me dijo Stark y la sellé perfectamente, antes de dejarla en el sitio donde se me había indicado.

Al salir del sanitario, tomé rumbo a una mesa de póker. Me sentía con suerte por algún extraño motivo. A penas había dado unos pasos cuando un sujeto chocó a propósito conmigo, dejando en mis manos un sobre. Fue tan rápido el movimiento que cuando quise buscar al hombre, que propicio el accidente, éste se hallaba perdido entre la concurrencia del lugar.

No le di mayor importancia buscando de nuevo esa mesa de póker. Tomé asiento, abrí el sobre y verifiqué el contenido. Allí dentro estaba el pago por el trabajo y una nota:

 _¡Bien hecho Bob! Ahora sal cuanto antes, ya saben que trabajaste para mí. Dudo que volvamos a vernos._

Dudé un segundo sobre si debía hacerle caso al mensaje o no, pero al final de cuentas, era Madripoor: la traición, los golpes bajos y el espionaje eran habituales ahí.

Me levanté de la mesa para encaminarme a la salida. Tenía una sensación amarga en mi interior; el tipo era perseguido y yo era su último contacto. Quizás no la libraba, pero no había más que hacer. El remordimiento de conciencia me seguiría un rato hasta que pudiera olvidarlo.

No era un héroe, mucho menos un villano, solo era el tipo que inclinaba la balanza hacia el mejor postor, por el único deseo de estar bien conmigo.

No hallé obstáculos al salir. Tomé un taxi mientras veía el casino hacerse pequeño, cerrando así una misión más.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Por segunda ocasión escribo un fic que incluye a un personaje original, si quieren imaginarlo vendría siendo algo así como Randy Orton (wwe) pero con más cabello y sin tatuajes.**

 **Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a mis queridas betas:**

 **Trici y Lina, que me apoyaron a corregir los horrores ortográficos que este fic pudo tener.**

 **De verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Si les gusto, se vale dejar un comentario, si no, con más razón deberían, ya que sus comentarios ayudan a mejorar mis entregas.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


End file.
